


The Fall of Yesterday (An Original Work)

by AcEHaRdWaRe



Category: The Fall of Yesterday
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcEHaRdWaRe/pseuds/AcEHaRdWaRe
Summary: Lyric Reid was sick of the way her government was treating her. She wanted freedom and originality. Finally, she decided she would revolt. With the help of her brother she put the government in its place. Soon, her world began to fall apart. Everything she thought she knew was a lie. Wold she be able to find the truth and trust those she loved again.





	1. Chapter 1

Fall, the most beautiful time of the year. She sat under the apple trees outside, reading an old book she found in the deep woods. “If Chance will have me king, why, chance may crown me.” The haunting words that followed her everywhere. Footsteps. They were always watching, she had to be carefull. Always on high alert. Technology is gone. Now only factories stood tall. Steam-powered factories, replacing most of the trees. The apple tree was the last one there. She continued reading her book when she heard a rustle and a voice.   
“Tch. Reading again Lyric? You're going to get caught.”   
She looked up shocked but annalized the human before her. It was a man she was quite familiar with, Ronnie Sanchez, her childhood best friend. She responded to him calmly, not visibly phased by his sudden appearance.   
“I haven’t been caught this far, now have I?”   
“Well no. What are you even reading?” Ronnie moved to sit next to her as he leaned in to analyze the book's pages.  
“I don’t know. I found it in the woods near an old cabin. The title is faded and the pages have a bit of water damage but it’s still a good read. It's called MacBeth by this guy William Shakespeare. I've read others by Shakespeare but this one is one of my favorites and I’m not even done with it yet. Some of the lines are giving me ideas. Good ideas.”   
“Ideas like what Lyr?”   
She smiled and pulled another book out of the trunk of the tree. Whilst flipping through the pages she mumbled some words from Shakespeare in a singsong like manner. If chance will have me king, why, chance may crown me. Once finding the page she was looking for she stopped humming and pointed to the page.   
“Look here Ronnie, this is King Henry IV. Shakespeare has written, ‘Uneasy lies in the head that wears the crown’. Now look at the government now,” She began to speak softer and softer as she continued, “you really want to live like this. We should take over. Take control for ourselves. It's worth the risks, don’t you agree Ronnie?”   
“I don’t know what to say. All I know is that wherever you go, I go so I guess I’m in.”   
“Shakespeare did once say, ‘Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste of death but once’."  
“The man has a point but is he really driving you mad?”  
“I don't understand?”  
“Lyric, you want to take over a government at 17 all because someone wrote a few fancy words down.”  
“Ronnie, it's not just that?!”  
“Then what else is it?”  
“I'm sick of living like this! Always in hiding and just like everyone else. For god sakes I don't even get to pick what I wear or look like. I can't even be proud of who I am.”   
“W-what do you mean Lyr.”   
“Look it’s not important right now. Let’s just go.”  
“Fine.”   
They both got up and brushed the dirt from their unformed clothing. Women were given black, pleated skirts or circle skirts with a ruffled blouse. Men were given black dress pants and a white button up. Each was given a specific haircut. Men had a side parted hairstyle. Something very neat and proper. Women were to keep their hair cut right below the shoulders and they had the option to french braid it but most left it down. Anyone that broke the dress code was either imprisoned or executed depending on how great the offence was.   
Lyric quickly shoved her books into the tree again before walking with Ronnie to their shared house.   
Ronnie had been living there since he was 12. He was a year older than Lyric and after a few months of living there he took over as the big brother of the household; protecting Lyric wherever she went. The pair grew close even though Ronnie was secretive of his past. She learned to avoid the topic whenever it managed to appear in conversation.   
Lyric’s apple tree was quite far away from her house so the walk home gave her time to think of plans for her revolt. She needed to find a safe place where the government couldn't watch and spy. It wouldn’t be an easy task but she’d start with peaceful revolts. First, she’d start with her appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon arriving at home, she went straight to the basement. Ronnie didn’t question it. Their small house had three levels and was built out of scrap metal and clay. The basement was a hole in the ground where storage was kept and a bunker in case of emergencies.  
Lyric walked through the storage part of the basement right to the bunker. There she would start her revolt. She grabbed some scissors and thread from the drawer. First she cut her hair. She cut her hair to her chin brushing some of the hair in front of her face. Next, she would do the clothes. She took her long skirt off and began to cut through the fabric. She turned the skirt into a basic pant shape and then cuffed the bottoms. Now her first peaceful protest had begun.  
She walked back upstairs, where she was stopped by Ronnie who rebuked her, harshly.   
“What the hell Lyr?”  
“I’m sick and tired of all this shit and you can’t stop me from doing this.”   
She stormed past him and up to her room. In her room there was a trap door that not even Ronnie knew about. She flung it open and crawled inside. This would be the spot where she would begin her revolt.   
There was a chest in the back of this hidden space. Inside she kept some ink, parchment and a few books. There was an oil lamp hanging from the ceiling which she quickly lit. She took the parchment out and began listing the different ways she could protest. Soon she heard footsteps come into her room. They began getting louder as they approached the trap door. The person seemed to notice the hollow sound their footsteps made since these topped right above her. They stomped a few times before backing away and lifting the lid to the trap door. Lyric looked up in horror but soon relaxed when she realised her ambusher was just Ronnie.   
“Lyric? What are you doing?” Ronnie’s eyes went wide as he analysed the small crawl-space. She smiled and coaxed him in. The dimly lit room was quite cramped with the both of them inside. The roof was low causing Ronnie to duck. He looked around the room awestruck. She spoke confidently as she answered Ronnie. “This is where I am going to start the revolution.”   
“No, you are not. We have to live this way. The Supreme One requires it.”   
“Screw the Supreme One.”   
“Lyric, listen to yourself dammit. You sound insane. We can't go against him.”   
“Ronnie your right, you can’t but I can and I will.”   
“There is no stopping you, is there?”   
“No, but you can join me.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ronnie looked at her, considering whether or not to take her offer. After a few minutes of silence between the two, Ronnie had come to a decision. He moved closer to Lyric before giving an answer. “I will join you.”   
“Really?”   
“Yes.”   
“Well we have to fix your appearance.”   
“What are you going to do?”  
“Do you trust me?”  
“Yes”   
Lyric beggan brushing his hair out and down. She then brushed it slightly in front of his face. She looked at him and then asked him a question excitedly.   
“So what do you think Ronnie? Do you like it?” She handed him a shard of a mirror so he could see  
“Yeah, wow. It's cool.”   
“Now onto your clothes.”   
She gestured to his formal and appropriate clothing before picking up a pair of scissors.   
“Woah what are you gonna do with those?!”   
“I’m gonna fix you up, duh.”   
Gently, she grabbed his sleeve and cut it off. She turned his suit jacket into a vest and began to take apart the seams. After hours of work, Lyric finished restyling Ronnies clothes.   
Together they stood up and walked out of the crawlspace. They walked outside and back to the apple tree.   
“So how do you like your new style Ronnie?”   
“It’s different…”   
“A good different?”   
“I haven't decided yet.”   
“Fair enough. So what’s next with your plan.”   
“We need to gain more allies.”   
“Do you have anyone in mind?”   
“No…. do you?”   
“I know a guy named Mason.”   
“Cool, where can we find him?”   
“I see him wandering around town a lot, let's go find him now.”  
Together they walked into the town and searched everywhere. They approached a shady looking man in a back alley.   
“The hell do you want?” said the shady man as Lyric began to ask about Mason.  
“We’re looking for someone.”   
“Who?”   
“His name is Mason. We need to talk to him.”   
“How do I know we can trust you?”


End file.
